Amy's Turn
by Dark10rd
Summary: Continuation from "Clara's Smutty Misadventure". The Doctor thinks back on his past companions, and regrets not taking some chances. He confides in Clara, and she tells him to go after it. He tells the TARDIS to take him to Amy, and take him it did... to


The Doctor looked over at Clara's naked body. That was the most fun he'd had in a hundred years, and that was saying something, considering that he had been to the Planet of the Morag, where the ceremonies were about as gratuitous as they were fantasy-worthy. He thought about how just a few days previously, he had been jerking off to what had just happened.

"There is no way this isn't happening again!" He thought to himself. He then pondered on all the other missed opportunities that he had passed up because it "Wasn't right". What a fool he'd been. His thoughts wandered to a certain redhead that he had neglected. He had the perfect opportunity as well. That fateful night where she kissed him. Those soft lips. Her tasty, delicious breath. Those gorgeous legs. He thought about what she would look like in some sexy socks, and nothing but those socks. If he thought back hard enough, he could vaguely remember the smell of her arousal. He felt Clara shift against his hardness, and jumped.

"Someone's jumpy.." Clara grumbled

"Just thinking." The Doctor replied, kissing her neck.

"About me?" Clara asked flirtily

"Yes." The Doctor lied

"Doctor Doctor Doctor, What am I going to do to you?" Clara said. The Doctor thought he had gotten away. "You know you can't lie to me!"

" Sorry…" The Doctor said sheepishly.

"So… Who is it that is taking _my_ attention." Clara said poking the Doctor in the side.

"No one!" he said groaning.

"Don't lie who is this woman and why does she do _this_ to you" She said, mercilessly squeezing his manhood.

"Amy! Her name is Amy!" he burst out.

"And how do you know this "Amy"" Clara asked.

"Past companion - Here, I'll show you a picture." he said panicking. He reached over to his nightstand, and pulled up some old TARDIS surveillance on a tablet, and pulled up a picture of Amy.

"She's hot!" Clara commented. She pulled the tablet from the Doctor's hand. "How do you record this? There aren't any cameras in the TARDIS."

"Tiny molecule-sized cameras that broadcast to the TARDIS mainframe." The Doctor responded.

"Does that mean you have…" Clara trailed off.

"Yes I have every second of the past few days recorded in 3D." he responded.

"Audio?" Clara asked.

"The highest of quality."

"Hot. Save it for later!" she said licking her lips. "Say, do you have any pics of Amy or I in the shower?"

"Maybe… what do you think I got off to before we became, how do you say, "sexually active"." The Doctor said, grinning.

"Cheeky cheeky!" Clara said slugging his arm. "You should totally fuck Amy."

"Say what?" The Doctor spat out.

"Yeah," Clara said, "But I do have one condition."

"And what's that?" The Doctor said excitedly.

"You bring her back later, and let me have a go at her." Clara said grinning.

"Deal." Said the Doctor, pulling on some pants. "You don't move a muscle."

"Oh I might move a muscle, but only if you leave this tablet here with me." Clara replied cheekily.

"What muscles will you be moving." He said in a low voice, tying his bow tie.

"Oh, you know…" Said Clara, brandishing a vibrator. (The Doctor had one stashed away… he said a previous companion had left it on board.)

"Neural interface, think and it'll do." He retorted. The Doctor was gone before Clara could formulate a response. "Right then, Take me back to her, Take me to Amy." The Doctor slammed down on one of the various levers.

The TARDIS appeared on Amy's wedding night. The night was young when the TARDIS materialized. The Doctor walked out in his purple coat, and bow tie, and began looking for Amy. There she was. She was alone.

Amy POV.

This wasn't what she'd wanted. Rory had banged her back at the church, but she just couldn't feel it. She wondered what it would've been like, if she had just disappeared. Ran away with the Doctor forever. She'd often fantasized about The Doctor's cock railing her in the console room. His big fat cock thrusting into her hot pussy. Or her asshole. Oh yeah, she really wanted her anal cherry picked by the Doctor. His huge cock pounding her, his balls slapping against her. Amy had always had a slapping fetish. The first time that someone slapped her, she'd came harder than she'd ever came before.

"Amy?" said a voice.

"Yeah?" She said whirling around. "Doctor!"

"Amy." He said, in a deep voice.

"You've changed your clothes." Amy said.

"No I haven't, well yes I have, but not when you think." he said nervously.

"You've lost me Doctor." Amy said.

"Amy, I'm me from the future. I realized that I love you, and I can't be without you." He said pulling her close to him.

"Doctor, I-" Amy was cut off by the Doctor kissing her hard. At first, she slapped halfheartedly, but she liked it too much. Soon she was kissing him back, just as hard. She felt his hard cock pressing against her heat. "Oooooh Doctor!" she moaned.

"Let's head back to the TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"Mmmm-hmmmmm" Amy moaned.

Doctor POV

The Doctor clapped his hands, and the TARDIS materialized around them. They appeared in the console room. Amy let out a large moan, then she turned around, and bent over, pulling up her dress around her. Rory had taken her panties when he'd fucked her in the church. Amy's glistening pussy now quivered in the air. The Doctor groaned loudly. Then he immediately shoved his fingers into Amy's pussy. She moaned loudly.

"Doctor! You're so rough!" moaned Amy.

"Do you like it? Do you like my fingers all up in your pussy?" The Doctor spat.

"Yes Doctor I love your huge fingers inside my pussy." Amy said, reaching in for a kiss. The Doctor smashed his lips to hers. The Doctor pulled his fingers out, and licked them.

"I rather enjoy the taste of your juices!" he said matter-of-factly. Then, he began dry-humping her with his clothed cock.

"Holy shit, Doctor, how big is your dick?" Amy said, gaping at the size she felt pressed against her clit.

"Eight inches long, 2 ½ inches thick!" he said, thrusting against her pussy. "Do you feel it? Do you see how hard I am for you!"

"Doctor, I need to see it." She said, wheeling around.

"As you wish." The Doctor said simply. He began stripping, teasing her all the way down. After 30 seconds of this torture, Amy lost her patience, and yanked down his boxers, freeing his erection. She immediately began licking it as hard as she could. Up and down the Doctor's shaft she licked. Then, she took his head in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it.

"Fuck!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Oh you like my hot fucking mouth?" Amy asked, her accent shining through.

"Yes!" The Doctor groaned, and then he groaned again when Amy began deepthroating him. The Doctor began violently facefucking the redhead. She began gagging as the back of her throat was assaulted by the Doctor's cock.

"You look like a fucking slut with you lips around my dick… my fucking slut." the Doctor moaned. The Doctor's dirty talk made Amy moan, vibrating around the Doctor's dick. "Fuck!" Amy pulled off the bottom of her dress, and off her veil. The Doctor grabbed Amy's hips, and pulled her cunt to his mouth, so that Amy was completely upside down. The Doctor raised her up and down, fucking her face by moving her whole body. While he was doing this, he was eating Amy out. Amy was moaning, which heightened the Doctor's pleasure. He began pounding Amy's face into his crotch. Their movements sped up. Gradually, their movements became more and more vigorous. The Doctor pulled his face off of her puss.

"FUCK AMY I'M CUMMING!" The Doctor yelled at the top of his lungs. He put her down on the floor. Amy got up on her knees, and ripped her corset off. Now she was kneeling in front of the Doctor with nothing but her ruined panties, her stockings, and her garter belt.

"Aaaah FUCK!" The Doctor jacked himself to climax all over Amy's face and tits. Amy spread herself out on the floor. She began rubbing the cum into her skin. The Doctor got down on his hands and knees, and began eating her out again. Without the Doctor's cock to silence her cries, Amy's Cries rang throughout the TARDIS.

"OOOH DOCTOR YOUR TONGUE!" She exclaimed. "IT'S LIKE A SNAKE INSIDE ME! JUST FUCKING EAT ME!"

"You like that?" The Doctor said, mostly to himself

"MMM-HMMMM!" Amy yelled. "I'm so FUCKING CLOSE!" Amy squirmed against the Doctor's lips. The Doctor sucked in her clit. "FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Amy squirted all over the Doctor's face. Then, they both collapsed in the puddle of their own juices.

Clara POV

Clara lie wrapped in cum-stained sheets. She had the TARDIS security camera thing out in front of her, her hands stroking her womanhood. She had just finished watching herself get off in the shower, and was getting ready to queue up her and the Doctor in the console room, when she heard a faint scream. She checked the live feed to the console room, and sure enough, the Doctor was lying between Amy's legs, exhausted. Clearly, she needed to make her way down there.

Doctor/Amy POV

"That was fucking great!" Amy said, breathing hard.

"Not was," The Doctor said, his eyes dark. "is." He picked Amy up, sat in the chair adjacent to the console, and bent her over his knee.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Amy asked, wiggling her hips.

"Miss Pond, you've been a very bad girl." The Doctor said darkly. "You need to be punished." And with that, the Doctor brought his hand down on Amy's slutty ass.

"Eeeep!" Amy screamed. " _I'll go along with this little fantasy."_ she thought to herself. "Doctor, _PLEASE_ don't slap me!"

"But Pond!" The Doctor said grinning. "How else. Are you. Going. To. Learn." With every sentence, he brought his hand down, each time, harder than the last.

" _Sweet fuck that's nice."_ Amy thought to herself. "Doctor, what did I do?"

"Why Amy don't you know?" He slapped her hard.

"OOOH!" Amy moaned. "If I knew, why would I ask?"

"You ran away with another man on your wedding night." Slap. "You left your husband at the party." Slap. He repositioned his hand, so that every time his hand slapped down again, he would hit her pussy. "Do you see what you did wrong?" Slap.

"OH MY GOD!" Amy cried out, her pussy reddening.

"What. Did. You. Say? The Doctor said, smacking down on her pussy.

"I- I said that I'm a bad girl!" Amy said.

"That you are!" The Doctor said satisfied. "Do you know what bad girls like?"

"What do we like?" Amy panted. " _I'm so close."_ Amy thought. " _Twice in one night. That's a first."_

"You like taking it up the ass." He said smirking. "However, I want to fuck you in the cunt, so what do we do?"

"What do we do?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"Trust me." He said picking her up. He walked them over to the console. There there was a lever. This lever had a small, red ball on the end. The Doctor pushed her asshole down on the ball.

"FUUCK IT HURTS!" Amy screamed. The Doctor slid her down the pole, (about 5 inches) until her cheeks were flush with the edge of the console. The Doctor quickly slammed his cock into her cunt. The glow of regeneration energy filled the room. Amy's crying stopped almost immediately.

"Better?" The Doctor asked.

"Mmm-hmmm!" Amy said enthusiastically.

"How about now?" The Doctor said, turning up the pain.

"AAAAAAAH!" Amy screamed. The Doctor began pounding her hot puss.

"Ooooh." The Doctor groaned. "You like that bitch?" He slapped her ass.

"YES DOCTOR OH FUCK YES I DO!" Amy screamed. She leaned over and enveloped the Doctor's lips. He kissed her hard. Groaning loudly, he began to thrust, and slap her in time. With every thrust, Amy met him full force.

"OOOOH DOCTOR I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Amy whined.

"More than Rory?" The Doctor asked.

"SO much more!" Amy panted. "I never want to go back to that small-dicked bastard!"

"Nor I!" said the Doctor.

"YES RIGHT THERE!" Amy screamed.

"You like that? Do you like that ball rubbing the inside of your ass while I fuck your slutty, cheating pussy?"

"YES YES I DO!" Amy screamed. "DOCTOR I'M SO CLOSE!"

"So am I. Amy, I-" The Doctor was cut off.

"FUUUUUUUCKK!" Amy screamed. She squirted her juices all over the Doctor, and the console. The TARDIS console sparked, and sputtered.

"AMY I'M NGGGGHH-AAGHH!" The Doctor groaned, filling Amy to the brim. He collapsed onto Amy's heaving chest.

"Doctor, That was the best." Amy said, kissing the him on the lips.

"I'm going to have to agree!" The Doctor sighed, his cock still inside Amy's sopping pussy.

"As am I!" said a voice. Amy reached to cover her breasts, and the Doctor whipped his head around.

"Ahh Amy, there is someone I'd like you to meet." The Doctor said. "Amy, Miss Clara Oswald." Clara was wearing nothing but one of the Doctor's button down shirts.

"Were you guys done? Cause I think now, it's MY turn." Clara began unbuttoning her shirt. Amy looked to the Doctor.

"Another adventure?" Amy asked.

"Yes."

 _To be continued_


End file.
